sarah_dessenfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria West
' 'Dr. Victoria West ' ' Name: ''Victoria West '' ' Age:' 50 (2013) 46 (2009) '' '' 'Profession: 'Proffesor '' ' Hair Colour: Black ''' Eye Colour: ''Brown Blue '' '' ________________________________'' '' Family and Friends ' ' '''Robert West: '''ex husband ' ''' '''Hollis West: son ' Auden West: '''daughter ' ____________________________________ Life Victoria was born sometime in 1966. She gradauted grade school in 1984 when she was 18. She went to the U straight from high school. She met Robert West when he was offered a assistant proffesor-ship there. When Victoria was 25, she was pregnant with her first child, Hollis, while trying to finish her dissertation. In 1992, when she was 26, she had Hollis. He was very colicky and loud as a child so Victoria and Robert had to keep extra eyes on him. When Victoria was 28, they had another child, this time a daughter, named Auden. Both of their children have literature names, something that Robert likes. Auden was more quiet and mature than Hollis so they didnt have to keep as much of an eye on her as Hollis. When Robert was rising up with commercial success, Victoria was "lost in a sea of diapers and self doubt." But in between 1998-1999, when Hollis was age 6-7 and Auden was 4-5, Victoria came back to academia with a vengeance and scored a visiting lectureship and publisher. Over Time, Victoria was one of the most popular proffesors in the department; leading to a full time position. While she had written three books, Robert only had wrote one,'' The Narwall Horn, he got dropped down from his publisher and Victoria got her endowed chair which made things really ugly between them. The fighting between Victoria and Robert started in 2006, when Victoria was highly successful and Robert was still trying to write his second book. They seperated in 2007, when Auden was 16, and Hollis was 18, travelling around Europe. Victoria had explained to Auden that it was the best thing for all of them and that it was just not right staying in the same house and keep fighting like that. So Robert left, and Victoria kept going up the ladders in her success. When Victoria saw a gramatical error on Auden's English Syllabus, she transferred Auden to Perkins Day. She kept on throwing parties every night celebrating her big successes with grad students, while Auden would go to Rays Diner. When Auden told Victoria about her new sister's name, Victoria snorted and made a crack about Robert picking the name. She also told Auden that people never change. Victoria thought Auden's quote for her opening Valedictorian speech was too much for an opening so she thought she should change it. When Auden was in Colby, Victoria made an appearance at her daughter's new workplace. Clementine's. Her ex-husband's wife's business. She thought she was going to hurl when she saw so much pink and could not believe that Auden has done what Victoria thought people could never do. She didn't recognize her daughter, and didnt like it; although she just went along with it anyway because that is Auden now. She is currently single, and still an English Proffesor. '' '' ' '' ''